the fellow ship plus oneor a few
by hannon-underhill
Summary: what will happen when Azia goes to see family friend elrond and goes to the council? who is the handsom elf? and why does this hobbit seem enchanted by her? please be nice please will chance the rating if need be dont understand it hehe
1. prologe

**Prologue**

Would first of like to thank my wounderfull beta Paladin313 for...well being a beta. thank you sooooo much xxxxx

The elven lord Elrond had summoned a meeting with elves, dwarves, men, wizards, and the most important person there…

Frodo Baggins.

Frodo and the other hobbits—Sam, merry and pippin—were already seeking hospitality at the house of Elrond in Rivendell, along with Aragorn, (more commonly known as Strider,) and Gandalf the Gray: a wizard of great magic.

Borimir was first to arrive.

He was fairly handsome, with russet skin, dark hair and gray eyes.

Next was Gimli—a knight to the dwarf king himself. Unlike Borimir, Gimli was far from handsome; he was obviously short, as that would be expected of a dwarf. He had red hair platted and tucked into his helmet.

Next were the elves.

Two elves of high class had been expected to arrive: Legolas Greenleaf prince of Mirkwood and Azia Copperbrock princess of silver dew waters.

Legolas looked like you would expect an elf to look like: tall, elegant, long fair hair, blue eyes and pale lips, but also he looked different; his skin has more colour, and his lips displayed a hint of a smile as his eyes seem brighter.

Azia has long black hair, with tall, elegant, ever changing eyes, (blue-green,) rosy cheeks, and a kind smile.

So the council has arrived, let the meeting proceed.

A/N Ok so to begin with, Azia was part pussy cat but now she's just an elf.

Azia: aww…I wanna be a cat!

Hannon: Shut up or I kill you off!

Azia: pft!


	2. Chapter 1 : the council

**Chapter 1**

**The Council Of Elrond**

"Your highness," said Legolas, helping Azia down from her horse.

"Thank you master Legolas," she replied with a smile.

"Ah princess Azia, prince Legolas, king Elrond is expecting you: come I shall announce you!" said Elladan the lord's son.

"May I have the pleasure of your arm?" Legolas asked the girl. He didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"The pleasure would be mine," she smiled, taking his arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I announce Prince Legolas Greenleaf of mirkwood and Princess Azia Copperbrock of silver dew waters!" announced Elladan, speaking loudly above the noise of the crowd.

"Your highnesses," said lord Elrond clasping Legolas's wrist and touching foreheads. He then took Azia's hand and kissed it before placing it on his heart.

"Please take a seat:" he said, "the council is about to start."

Legolas took a seat on one side of the king along with his subjects and Azia did the same on the other side. Elrond gestured at the stone table, saying, "Frodo, please bring forth the ring."

As Frodo went back to his seat he tripped on a stone but before he had a chance to put his arms out to stop, a slender arm wrapped round his waist and one across his chest pulling him to his feet. "Careful young one," declared the owner of those arms, "I believe you've only just recovered from your last injury—I doubt you want another one!"

Frodo looked up slightly and noticed how close to the edge they actually were. He looked up at whom caught him when he felt himself being placed on a chair, at first all he could take in was the clear green eyes and kind smile. "Frodo," Azia asked, "are you ok?"

"Yes, but I fear that my fall would have been much worse if milady hadn't caught me," he said, looking at her with a smile. Only then did he notice she had placed him in a chair next to her. "Trust a hobbit to be a clumsy fool," Gimli muttered under his breath. Legolas, who had watched it all with a smile, snapped his head around to say something, but once again, Azia beat him to it.

"Actually Gimli, son of gloin, the fall was in fact my fault," interjected Azia, "The fabric of my dress was in his way and I tried to move it, but was too slow, leading in young master Frodo's fall."

Gimli look at her not sure what to say, mumbling in surprise, "I...I...I," but Azia looked at him with a sly, coquettish look, and said, "You forget, master dwarf, I have impeccable hearing."

Legolas look over at her with new found respect. It took guts to stand up to a dwarf of such high class and even more so coming from someone of royal blood. Moreover, if that wasn't shocking enough, she was a girl. "_A very pretty girl too,"_ Legolas thought to himself, _"and not only that, but she stood up for the hobbit: her dress was nowhere near him!"_

"As I was saying," lord Elrond continued, "this ring is a burden to us all. It must be taken into the fires of Mordor and cast into the liquid flames of Mount Doom."

"Liquid fires?" Frodo's asked himself. He had never come upon that term, yet he thought he would come to learn many new terms during his stay in Rivendell. Azia leaned down and whispered in his ear , "Lava, young one—that's what it is; as hot as fire, if not hotter, yet very rarely are flames produced. It runs as liquid and hardens when cool, but still stays hot to the touch for many days."

"And why may I ask?" announced Borimir, as everyone turned to see him walk towards the ring.

"Do not touch the ring Borimir," Strider warned, rising from his seat

"Such beauty!" Borimir muttered, reaching out for the ring.

"Borimir!" Azia warned, reaching behind her and touching her knives.

"Who are you to question my actions? You're not but a mere child!" shouted Borimi,r pointing his sword at her.

The moment he took out his sword, Elrond put his arm defensibly in front of her, Strider had his sword at his neck, Gandalf had rose from his seat staff in hand, and Legolas had an arrow strung in his bow. Even Frodo was on his feet. "Do you not know of whom you talk?" asked Legolas. He stole a glance at the young princess, only to find she too was looking at him and he couldn't bring himself to look away. Slowly a blush worked itself across her cheeks, and Legolas smiled slightly at the change in colour, making her blush more. It was Azia who looked away first. She dropped her eyes, blushing furiously, and with a smile on her lips. By the time Legolas looked back, he saw Borimir taking his seat and he put away his bow only to notice the hobbit standing with the ring. "Frodo?" he asked, frowning.

"_He wishes to take the ring to Mordor but he is scared. He doesn't know the way and does not feel he will last long." _Legolas jumped slightly at hearing a voice in his head

"_Who are you? And how can I hear you?"_

"_You already know me, and as for how you can hear me, well, that's easy. You hear me because I want you to."_

"_What do you mean I already know you? If you are part of this council, then I do not, as I only know my subjects."_

"_You spent long enough looking at me, even for a prince; it's improper."_

"_Azia?"_

"_Yes."_

Legolas looked over at the princess who was looking at Frodo with concern in her eyes. She got up and knelt beside the young hobbit placing a hand on his shoulder. "What is it young one?" she asked.

Frodo looked at her then at Elrond then back to the ring, saying, "I will take the ring to mordor but I regret I do not know the way"

"I shall help you carry this burden, my friend, as long as it's your own to burden," said Gandalf walking to stand next to him.

"As long as I am able to protect you, I shall, no matter what the outcome on part may be," Strider smiled kindly at the hobbit kneeling in front of him.

"You have my sword," said Borimir, also kneeling.

"And my bow," Azia turned to see Legolas walking to the hobbit.

"_Are you mad? This mission is basically signing your life to Mordor! Legolas, please, I beg of you, think of what you're doing!"_

"_I must do this, milady."_

Azia shook her head and turned away as Gimli also joined. Then something caught her attention—something moving in the bushes towards the king. A number of gasps went around the hall as she jumped to her feet. "Milady, what is it?" asked one of her subjects.

She didn't have time to answer. As soon as the creature knew it was being watched it attacked, but with lightning speed. Azia had grabbed her twin swords and threw them at him, one piercing his heart, and the other in his neck. "Orc!" Gimli growled.

"No not an orc: an uruk-hai—a half breed between orcs and goblins, born for one thing and one thing only," stated Azia as she walked over and took back her swords that were by now clean, (elven magic,) and looked at the council.

"War."

"Milady," one of her subjects walked over to her and knelt.

"Voronwë, Aubry and Lúthien!" she announced as her three subjects came forth and she spoke to them in Elvish. She then returned to her mental communication and said to them, "_I do not know how this creature came to be here, I for one didn't think it was possible. Scan the land and look for signs of others. I doubt only one would have ventured this far without help of some sort."_

"Yes, milady," they bowed low to her then turned and did the same to the lord.

"Wow."

Azia turned to see Frodo watching with wide eyes. She smiled at him and winked as she picked up a wild cat that had jumped down from a tree.

"This is Eirien," she said, "She has been with me for many a year through good and bad."

"I think," Gandalf said, walking forwards, "that we shall benefit from having you along that is if you will join us?"

"_Frodo? Do you wish for me to come?"_ she asked him through mind

"Yes" he answered quietly

"In which case, I shall stand at your side," she knelt and smiled at him.

"Wait!" came a new voice. Everyone turned to see Samwise Gamgee come running forwards towards them. "Mister Frodo," Samwise announced boldly, "ain't going any were without me!" he said puffing out his chest to prove his point.

"As I have gathered, it seems impossible to keep you apart, even when Frodo has been summoned to a private meeting and you have not," the lord said, trying to sound stern, but the twinkle in his eye gave it all away.

"Wait!" came new voices. Azia stood up and moved behind Frodo as not to get in the way of two more hobbits rushing towards them.

"Were coming too," one of them said, standing in front of her.

"Yeah, you need people of intelligence on this mission…quest…thing," the other one said, folding his arms across his chest.

"That rules you out then, Pippin," the first one muttered to him.

Azia couldn't hold in a laugh at the comment as the small hobbit that appeared to be called Pippin gleamed at the comment with pride before working out it was in fact an insult. Both hobbits looked up to find the she-elf looking down at them smiling

"Why do I get the feeling that with you two around no one is going to get any rest what so ever?" she then stated. She was, of course, playing with them, but once she saw them both blushing she knelt down next to them and whispered, "If you ever need aid of my help in annoying the dwarf I would be more than happy to oblige."

She winked and stood up, hearing a light chuckle. She saw Legolas smiling at the hobbits. The sun was catching his hair perfectly and his blue eyes seemed like they were smiling so clear and so bright. She looked down scowling. She thought to herself, "_Oh, don't be so silly, Azia! He is a prince of the upper most importance and you not but a mere princess of waters—he wouldn't like you for more than a friend. Any love between you would be that between brother and sister…but he is very handsome, I admit, kind, and oh stop it!" _she angrily told herself in her head.

"_Princess?"_

"_Prince Legolas?"_

"_Yes, it is me."_

"_Ah, I did wonder how long it would take you to realise that you could talk to me through mind."_

"_I knew from the moment you spoke to me."_

"_So you've…wait! How much did you hear?"_

"_Nothing, if you wish."_

"_But you did hear something."_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh... "_

"_May I be as blunt to ask why you feel I have not noticed you?"_

"_Do you really want an explanation? Now?"_

"_Maybe not now, but you will tell me, won't you?"_

"_Come to my room tonight at midnight; my subjects will be gone by then and there is a tree outside my window you can climb."_

"_I shall, milady."_

"_Oh, and your highness?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_May I please have my mind back now? I wish to speak to my subjects for they have been a while."_

"_Of course, until tonight"_

"_Farewell."_

Azia broke the mind connection only to meet lord Elrond's eye.

"A word, your highness?" he said, walking into his study.

As she was about to walk to meet him a hand grabbed her wrist she turned to see Legolas looking at her frowning as he said, "I know what he wishes to speak to you about milady, and I ask you to please keep your mind open."

Wanting to know why Legolas wanted to be able to talk to her while she was in there, she opened her mouth to ask, but shut it when she heard footsteps coming from the study. She nodded and walked to meet the lord.


	3. Chapter 2 : not safe for youthe truth

**Chapter 2**

**Not Safe for You**

"Lord Elrond?" she asked with a bow

"Azia I have know you since your were but a Bern"

"And I am grateful sir truly I am but I fail to see how it is relevant to today's outcome"

The lord sighed and knelt on the floor in front of her and lifted her chin up

"You know I love you like a daughter but seeing you today has made me see you are not that little care free girl I once knew, you are growing much too fast for my liking but like Arwen I must learn to let go" he whispered.

She knew what this meant, he wasn't happy with her going he didn't want to lose her like Arwen when she chose a mortal life over immortality to be with whom she loved.

"I promised your parents before they sailed that I would keep you safe but I cannot do that if you are travailing too far for me to watch over you"

Azia look up at the lord her eyes by now were watering with a steady flow of tears

"And you have my lord for as long as I can remember I have never felt as safe as I do here you have been like a father to me and I do love you dearly but I must do this I promise you I will be safe no harm will fall upon me but please" she whispered placing a hand on his cheek "let me go"

The lord nodded and whipped away her tears with the fabric of his tunic

"Ada" she muttered into his chest as the threw her arms around his neck crying

"I will always love you my dear, always" he pushed her back into the chair slowly and pressed a small envelope into her hands she looked at it and smiled at him as she put it into a small leather pouch on her dress.

"though I do not think it wise you go, I had a feeling you would offer so I took the liberty of having everything set out for you" the lord stood up and held out his hand for the young princess who took it looking at him curiously

"Ada? What have you done?" she smiled as he winked and pulled her with him as he shot off at lightning speed.

"_Milady?"_

"_Oh Legolas I forgot I was meant to keep you informed im sorry" she sent the whole meeting to him with mind_

"_Milady I am so sorry for your loss"_

"_It's ok"_

"_But I must agree with the lord this will be a dangerous mission and…"_

"_And I am but a girl?"_

"_You know I didn't mean it in that matter"_

"_In what ever matter you meant it, it still has the same meaning milord now if you wouldn't mind I wish to talk to the king"_

"_I am sorry for angering you milady"_

"_No…im sorry Legolas" she sighed "as you could have guessed conversations about my parents are hurtful, I shouldn't have snapped at you"_

Legolas didn't reply.

Once the lord stopped she found her self at the stables, yet again more memories came flooding back and more tears fell down her cheeks.

The lord took her hand and led her into the stables where at the end 10 horses stood

"One for each of you" the king said calmly

Azia wasn't looking at the other horses she was looking at a pure black stallion at the end he was causing a lot of trouble, rearing and bucking.

"Milord this is but a wild beast you cannot tame it he will never be tame" one of the stable boys said jumping out of the way of a bucket sent flying.

"He was never meant to be tamed, he's a wild horse of the lands of rohan, a rare one at that" she stopped and looked the boy who had spoken before "he is a malako" she smiled at him and walked forwards to the horse.

"Shh my dear no one is going to hurt you here" she whispered to him and amazingly he stopped and lowered his head and let her take the rope

"His name is Thosaesia Myr" she muttered "to you that's fiery soul" she laughed at the horse as he pressed his muzzle against her neck

"He is yours, you seem to have a way with animals and you are the only one who has been able to get this calm for this long, plus he has an attitude problem like you" the king smiled at the last part as she turned around hands on her hips with a glare even if she was smirking the look was a dangerous one.

"_Milady?"_

"_Ah Legolas"_

"_You know ive never seen any one calm a horse like that before you surly have a talent"_

"_Ha-ha well thank you milord, wait how did you know I was with the wild horse?"_

"_Umm well you see"_

"_Were you following me?"_

"_No?"_

"_You're a terrible liar you know"_

"_Oh ok so I was"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why were you following me? I was with lord Elrond I was safe"_

"_Uruk-hai don't travel alone you said so your self, where there's one there an army not far behind, I just wanted to make sure you were ok that's all"_

"_Oh Legolas, im fine really but thank you all the same"_

"_Your welcome"_

"_May I ask one favour of you?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Could you find my subject? Her name is __Erulastiel__"_

"_Of course, I have to take care of something first but I will have __Meldiron__ look for her"_

"_Thank you"_

"_My pleasure milady"_

"_Are you still coming to see me tonight?"_

"_If you would like me to then yes"_

"_Well if you want an explanation then come on up"_

"_Ha-ha yes milady"_

By this time Azia was walking up the stairs to her chamber when she remembered the envelope the lord had handed her.

She took it out and looked at it before a smile spread across her face and she ran to her room holding on to the envelope tightly.

Once in the privacy of her room she opened the envelope to find a letter, a broche and a necklace.

The letter said:

_Dearest daughter_

_We now sail for the undying lands but regret to say we do not think of this life for you just yet._

_We are leaving you in the care of lord Elrond as we know he will do all in his power to keep you safe, something we can no longer do._

_Soon you will return home if not already and take your rightful place on the throne as princess until you wed._

_My dearest child there is something you should know in fact I also believe you now deserve to know the truth._

_We made Elrond swear not to tell you and we can only hope that he hasn't but I believe now you should know the truth._

_The person you think is your farther is in fact my brother, I am your mother but you're farther is in fact Elrond._

_I hope this is not too much of a shock for you and you can take this all in your stride._

_My love for you my daughter will never die and soon we will be together again in the undying lands until then my child._

_As for your kin, my dear im sure you have not failed to notice that you are different from others I believe you have taken my gift of communicating through mind._

_Eruraviel your mother_

By now Azia was sat on the floor crying uncontrollable and shaking, she hadn't even noticed that it was dark and the windows were open until she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Legolas crouch down beside her

"Milady? What's wrong?"

Azia could only shake her head and cry more, legolas's gaze dropped down to the letter in her hand and he gently took it from her and read it

"The lord is you're farther?" he asked in a shocked voice

"It seems so" she whispered

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes, I will do it now but…"

"But?"

Azia stood up and looked at him, fresh tears ready to spill over the sides again

"I don't want to do it alone" she said just above a whisper

Legolas took her hands in his and smiled kindly at her

"I cannot come inside but if you keep your mind open you know I will be with you"

"That didn't sound corny at all" she laughed as did he

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm and she took it gracefully.

Together they both walked to the king's chamber Azia knocked on the door as Legolas moved behind the beam as not to bee seen.

The king opened the door to find Azia standing there with a tear stained face and tugging at the hem of her dress.

The envelope was still in her hand.

"Oh my dear" he breather reaching out for her she walked to wards him but couldn't help the tears again.

He pulled her close to him stroking her hair

"Shh it's ok its ok" he murmured to her

"You knew didn't you?" she asked her voice getting loader "you knew I was your daughter and you were my farther"

"Yes I knew, I always knew, I was there the day you were born, the resemblance to your mother was uncanny" he stepped back giving her her space "it was safer in the long run that you would never know, the stress would have been too much for you"

Azia shook her head and backed, this was great news so why wasn't she happy? The man she had loved for so long as a farther was well and truly her farther

She reached out and wrapped a strand of his hair in her fingers as she leant against his chest just as she did when she was younger

"You truly are my farther?" her voice was just above a whisper

"Yes my dear, you are my daughter as I am your farther"

"Does this make the twins and arwen my brother and sisters?"

"Half, but yes, the twins already know, I have reason to believe they have know for rather a while, possible since your first visit"

"Why didn't they tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can only guess but I think they understood that your mother and I didn't want you to know just yet, in fact we didn't want you to know until you left for the undying lands or unless there was no other choice, and due to recent events I think now is a good a time as any"

"_Is all well milady?"_

"_Yes Legolas all is well, ive found a farther and a family"_

"_And I friend too I hope?"_

"_Ha-ha yes Legolas I have you, and hopefully the fellowship too"_

"_I don't think you will have a problem with the hobbits"_

_A/N _ok short chap I know but im kind of stressed here I mean I leave high school in 4days!!!!!!!!

Ok so the next chapter will be longer I hope


End file.
